The Villian
by Tigress16
Summary: my first fanfic ever! Whos the villain you may ask? Well read and find out!
1. Prolouge

The Villain

By TigressLover

Prologue

Ok. Let me introduce myself and the others first. My name is Tigren, my sister's name is Tigress, and you should know the rest of the five and the dragon warrior right? Well if you don't here are they're names. Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and our Dragon Warrior Po. Let's get this cleared up. I am NOT one of the five. Im just kinda there, but I do everything they do so it's kinda like I am one of them.

Anyway it all started on a normal day. (At least we thought it was normal but we'll save that story for later). Ok well TigressLover over here I nagging me to continue and get on to the story part.

TigressLover: Here goes my first attempt at a fan-fic.


	2. Chapter 1 The Vision of the Villain

Chapter 1 the Vision of the Villain

The day starts out as usual training.

Shifu * walks in*

All Good morning Master * they go to training hall*

Shifu Crane you and Viper will Spar each other first

Crane and Viper *bowing* Yes Master Shifu

* They got on the Jade Turtle*

Shifu Begin

* They sparred each other being careful not to get knocked off*

**MEANWHILE**

Shifu: Tigress, Po, Monkey, Mantis come with me

* They followed Master Shifu into a room they have never been in before*

Shifu: I wanted to tell you that… * suddenly Shifu fell into a trance*

Tigress: - in a worried voice- Master Shifu!

* two minutes later Master Shifu was back from his trance*

Shifu: - shocked voice- I…. I had… I had a vision!

Mantis: What was your vision Master Shifu?

Shifu: -now looking terrified- There's a... a villain

Tigress: Who is this villain? Is he…..

Shifu: SILENCE! I couldn't tell exactly who the villain is but he will be as strong as Tai Lung… and he will attack when the time is right.

-Back at the training hall-

Viper: Take that Crane! * Almost knocks Crane off*

Crane: - very strongly- * kicks Viper which sends her flying and she smashed into the wall on the other said of the room*

Tigren: -just came back from a hike- * bows* Hello Master Shifu – he said between pants-

Shifu- Tigren you're back good. Tigress, take your brother and Viper and tell them what I have told you then come back.

Tigress: Yes Master Shifu * She finds Viper and Tigren and takes them to the room Master Shifu had taken her*

Viper: What happened?

Tigren: Is everything ok?

Tigress: Just listen. Master Shifu had an awful vision

Tigren: What was it?

Tigress: A villain will attack when the times right. He will be as strong as Tai Lung possibly stronger.

Viper: Who is it? What do they look like?

Tigress: Master Shifu couldn't see who the villain was, but I noticed when Crane hit you he was A LOT stronger then usual. I think the villain might possibly be… CRANE!


	3. 2 The day just gets weirder and weirder

Chapter 2: The day just gets weirder and weirder

Tigren: - to others- Master Shifu wants to see us in the training hall.

*They all go to the training hall as quickly and as quietly as possible*

All: -bowing to Shifu- Yes Master Shifu?

Shifu: Its time to learn The Double Leap Kick. Except you Crane, you will not be training. – Master Shifu looked mad and just a little surprised-

Crane: Yes Master Shifu. * goes to room*

Po: What did Crane do to get kicked out of training?

Mantis: Did he do something wrong?

Shifu: - angrily- IF YOU COUNT BETRAYING US WORNG, THEN YES HE DID SOMETHING WRONG!

All: What do you mean Master?

Shifu: Now The Double Leap kick is a very advanced move….

* The others realized Master Shifu wasn't going to tell them what Crane did although they were still curious*

Shifu: The Double Leap kick is easy to pick up though. First you do a false attack at your opponent while jumping. Then come down do a quick attack on your opponent and jump to the highest point possible coming down kicking them from behind when they least expect it. Tigress!

Tigress: Yes Master?

Shifu: You will go first. Get ready.

* Tigress gets ready to try out the move on Monkey*

Shifu: Begin!

* Tigress did exactly what she was told managing to do it perfectly attacking Monkey when he least expected it and defeating Monkey.*

Shifu: Well done Tigress

Tigress: Thank you Master

* The students took their turns practicing the new move.*

Shifu: Well done students. I should mention this move is nearly impossible to block. That's enough training for today. You are dismissed.

* They bowed to Master Shifu then began to wonder again, what exactly did Crane do?*

**That's it for chapter 2! What exactly did Crane do? If you want to know keep reading! Please read and review/ R&R **


	4. Chapter 3 Another Vision

Chapter Three Another Vision

Time: Midnight

Shifu: * wakes up suddenly and falls into a trance*

IN SHIFUS DREAM….

He saw him. He saw the villain. It was night time at the Jade Palace. The villain had already defeated both Monkey and Mantis about to defeat Viper. Po and Tigress sneaking up behind him. Master Shifu himself was no where to be seen.

Shifu: * wakes up from trance* I must tell my students! We must all be ready for this villain who ever he is! We will train 24/7 from now on! No not Crane. He is not aloud to train! * Master Shifu went back to sleep thinking of his terrifying vision.*

IN THE MORINING

* Shifu just couldn't get more sleep so he walked in to see his students a little to early.* Of course this was not about to ruin Tigress' streak of always being out when her master was.

Tigress: - hands behind back- Good morning master.

Shifu: - smiling- How do you always manage to greet me Tigress?

Tigress: - still with her hands behind her back- Two ways master, One I have lived here for 29 years. Two I am always up early and I can hear you coming.

Shifu: Well played Tigress. You are my only student who has been able to greet me every time.

Tigress: - jokingly- Even with Po?

Shifu: -smiling- Yes even with Po.

* The clock hits 7 am the gong rings*

All minus Po: - coming out of room- Good morning Master.

Shifu: Where's the Panda?

Tigress: Sill sleeping like usual probably.

Shifu: - slams open Po's door- PANDA! WAKE UP!

Po: - falls out of bed startled- Huh? Oh good morning Master.

Shifu: Time to train.

*They go to the training hall* (no Crane was not aloud to come he spent the day in his room)

WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT THE TRAINING HALL…..

Shifu: Before we train… - he stopped-

* All the others froze in place knowing they never do anything else before they train*

Tigren: What is it Master?

Shifu: I…. Wait a minute, Tigren what happened to your early morning hike?

Tigren: I decide to train then hike today.

Shifu: Very well. Anyways I had another vision!

Monkey: Was it about the villain again?

Shifu: * thoughtfully* yes!

Mantis: Did you see who the villain was?

Shifu: No not yet. It was nighttime at the Jade Palace when he attacked though!

Po: Well now we know an approximant time!

Monkey: Yeah at least we know something. It's a whole lot better than nothing!

Shifu: * annoyed voice* Oh we know more than something!

Tigress: What do you mean Master?

Shifu:* not wanting to tell them what he did mean* One last thing. We will all be training 24/7 from now on! Now go start training!

* They go off to train without another word*

THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING…

Po: * yelling to Shifu* Wait! You said we would be training 24/7!

Shifu: I am well aware of what I said.

Po: Um do you….

Shifu: Yes, Panda I know what 24/7 means!

Po; When will we eat!

Shifu: It is said a true warrior can go four months without food.

Po: I don't think I can wait that long for food!

Monkey: What about sleeping?

Shifu: It is said that a true warrior can go two months without sleep! Ask Tigress she has done it before!

Mantis: Whoa that's a long time! *he steals a quick glance at Tigress from where he is training*

Tigress: It's a lot easier than you think it is!

Shifu: I will agree to a five minute brake for food everyday and that is it! Keep training we have a long week ahead of us!


	5. 4 Training, Training, and more training

**Yea sorry about taking so long! I am super busy! Im trying to get these up as soon as possible! So yeah ok im gonna let you guys read now!**

Training, Training, and more Training

It's been two days of training almost nonstop…

Po: S-so tired! * pants and falls over in exhaustion*

Viper: Just hang in there Po! Po? He asleep. * she jumps of her training equipment*

Tigress: * currently the only training as hard as she was when she started* Of course he is he's Po! Did you expect him to last long?

Tigren: * training almost as hard as Tigress* Guys she actually has a point!

Monkey: Yeah, I guess Po isn't very good at staying awake * chuckles sleepily and hops off his training equipment*

Mantis: This villain must be a lot stronger than Tai Lung if Master Shifu's making us train this much!

Tigress: Oh come on you guys. It's only been two days.

Monkey: That's two days to many.

Tigress: * destroying a swinging club* Two days is nothing compared to what I have done!

* Master Shifu walks in to see that only Tigress is training fully and Tigren is just hanging on*

Shifu: What happened?! What aren't you training? The panda is asleep isn't he?

Tigren: Yes Master he is.

Monkey: Im about to fall asleep to.

Shifu: SO it seems that only Tigress and Tigren could handle this. Very well. I see you need your rest!

Po: * wakes up at the sound of Master Shifu's voice* Huh?

Shifu: Go get some rest. We start early tomorrow

All: Thank you Master Shifu.

* Tigress and Tigren hop off their equipment and they all leave*

**They got a brake! Ok im sooooo looking forward to the next chapter! You will see why. If I have time ill put it up later! Kay see you next chapter! DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 5: Tag-a-Long

**Hey everyone! So sorry I know I haven't updated in ages but life is really busy so yeah... Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Oh also Im really excited for this chapter and im sure she is to! I know it doesn't make sense but just read and find out!**

** Chapter 5: Tag-a-long.**

Shifu: * walks into the training hall where everyone is training* I'm glad to see your all up and training. I need you all to stop and pay attention for a minute.

Tigress: *jumps off The Jade Tortoise of Wisdom* Master I think I may have misheard did you say to stop?

Others: * getting off their equipment* Yea.

Monkey: I think he did!

Shifu: Silence! I have someone to introduce to you. She is the Hearth Valley's best warrior, Tigren I have a feeling you may know her. Her name is Grace.

Tigren:* blushing a little* did you say Grace?

Grace: *walking in* Yes he did. Hello Tigren!

Tigren: Grace! Long time since I last saw you.

Tigress: Tigren, how do you know her?

Tigren: Childhood. I met her long before I met you.

Grace: Hello Tigress.

Tigress: Whoa, wait a minute. How do you know me?

Grace: Long story.

Tigren: How's training going?

Grace: I finally learned all the powers to the key.

Mantis: What Key?

Grace: They key of Earth.

Mantis: What's that?

Tigress: It's a great power held by one true warrior. One true warrior is born with the skills but they need a special key to make their powers work.

Shifu: Grace?

Grace: Yea Master Shifu?

Shifu: Is what Tigress said true?

Grace: Yes it is.

Tigren: Show them.

Grace: * pulls a key that has the shape of an earth that's silver and had golden swirls around it out from under her shirt* Here it is.

Viper: It's beautiful!

Grace: Thank you Viper!

Monkey: What powers can it hold?

Grace: I basically have the power to do things others can't. There just isn't enough time to list them all.

Shifu: Yes we must go back to training.

* They bow to their Master and go train. Grace taking the challenge of the Talon Rings, Tigren leaving to go on a hike, Tigress sparing Crane on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Viper sparring Monkey on the Field of Fiery Death, and Mantis taking on the wooden warriors.*

**Ok lets let our Masters train in peace! Can Grace be trusted? Who is the villain? Keep reading to find out! Please review!**


End file.
